


Pluto

by birdsandivory



Series: Voltron Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matt's POV, Matt's a big dweeb here, Post Season 7, Romance in the Common Room, Shatt, and Jeith if you're looking for it, hand holding, i put some in there just for me, lots of sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: Sometimes, amidst all of the talk of war and the heat of battle, amongst the hushed voices of worried friends and working companions...Matt just wants to hold Shiro's hand.





	Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for a lovely Anon on Tumblr! It doesn't go hand in hand with my Shance fic, Jupiter, as they are both Shiro ships - but I like that tiny snippets like these can be presented with the name of a planet. I'm gonna keep them going like that! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Matt loves noise more than he loves the quiet.

But he loves Shiro more than that, so he’s learned to at least tolerate it.

Being the Captain of the Atlas doesn’t earn the man a lot of free time, not with wars to be won, things to be done — operations to be approved and re-approved and scrapped when they still don’t work after so many approvals. And Matt himself is a Rebel Leader now, feeling his way through enemy systems and giving his know-how, all the while trying to keep all of the people who’ve joined him alive long enough to get them into fighting condition.

The moments they have together are few, slim until it’s all over and done, but with what they can afford — he’s learned to make the most of it, even in silence.

His eyes travel along the holo-board in front of him, fingers clicking around the screen as he plays a prototype battleship game Pidge created in boredom one day, staying as quiet as he can while Shiro sifts and reads through reports beside him. It makes Matt feel a little lonely, though he doesn’t bother to admit it, and all he can think about is how much he wants to hold the other’s hand.

And about how difficult Pidge made the game to win, _sheesh._

Still, the latter is probably his best bet to stick with, especially in a room full of people. Veronica is scribbling something in a notebook and James and Keith are off to the side discussing something in inaudible hums; they’re in their own worlds, but their eyes can still find him. It just isn’t the right time to entertain that sort of comfort, he thinks, not here and now.

But he hates the idea of _maybe later,_ too.

Shiro’s right beside him, but he feels almost far away, and it isn’t until that floating limb of unfathomable tech comes to rest on the sofa between them that the rebel cuts the holo-board off completely — looking to the lifeless hand on the cushion and then to the Captain’s face. He’s completely engrossed in the report he’s looking over, eyes skimming back and forth and brows pinched in concentration.

Matt stares back down at the prosthesis.

Cold — unfeeling for the most part, he is aware that there are sensors riddled throughout the machinery, he _knows._ He does work on it from time to time. But despite the fact that it isn’t flesh and blood, it is still a part of Shiro that he could indulge in, just this once.

He’s not going to notice.

Right?

Matt reaches over slowly until his thumb presses into the unflexed wrist of the arm; fingertips run along the palm of the prosthesis, smooth beneath his ungloved skin until he moves to entwine them with ones carved from ivory. Lips twitch into a soft smile because it’s a small victory, but it’s all he wants from this moment — even if it is just a simple connection that makes the lack of conversation easier to bear.

What he doesn’t account for is looking up and seeing Shiro staring right at him, the hand he’s holding giving his own a squeeze as he takes in a breathtaking smile and a knowing look, trying his best to shake off the sudden wave of embarrassment he feels. The years he’s spent as the other man’s partner is still nothing that can change just how easily the guy makes Matt lose his cool.

“I was just— checkin’ out how neat this tech is, _oho,_ boy! Look at that!” He pulls the synthetic hand up to his chest, making a show of wiggling the pinky finger, but the look on the other man’s face doesn’t help the swath of heat he’s feeling beneath his cheeks — and he lets out the best excuse he has. “It’s just for an experiment, I swear!”

“Matt, you’re allowed to hold my hand.” Shiro says softly, his words full of mirth. “No matter where we are.”

And he knows he means it; whether they’re in the thick of battle and nursing injuries, atop the highest point of the observation deck and counting stars, or in a common room full of their allies — looking at reports and playing knock-off _Space Ranger._

He means it, because Shiro loves him, and he loves the Captain just the same.

Maybe he loves the silence, too, if it means he gets to hold that hand.

Shiro brings their woven fingers to his lap, keeping them curled together as the rebel scoots in closer, pressing their sides flush before calling the holo-board back up and running another game. And, after a while, he lets his head fall to the man’s shoulder — whatever anti-battleship stress he was feeling before quickly disappearing.

Yeah.

Maybe he loves the silence, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr! I am [birdsandivory](http://birdsandivory.tumblr.com).


End file.
